1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an encoder-type register to be interfaced with a standard visual read-only register of the kind commonly found in a water meter that measures water consumption. By virtue of the encoder-type register of this invention, an indication of water consumption can be automatically recorded and transmitted to a remote data collector for processing (e.g., billing, analysis or record-keeping purposes).
2. Background Art
Residential and commercial structures which receive water from a utility or municipality usually have a water meter connected to the water line to monitor water consumption. Conventional water meters have a visual read-only register which includes a rotating sweep hand that moves in relation to the velocity and amount of water being consumed. A rotating mechanical wheel-type counter is incremented as the sweep hand rotates. The counter provides a numerical indication of water consumed by a user.
In this regard, it is necessary that the counter of the read-only register be read on a regular basis so that the water supplier can bill the user for its consumption. To accomplish the foregoing, a meter reader typically travels from one water meter to the next throughout the day to make a visual inspection of the associated counters and manually record the numerical values indicated thereby. The values collected by the meter reader are carried back to the water supplier for processing. However, such a technique of employing meter readers to personally visit and visually inspect the read-only register of every water meter along his route is time consuming, inefficient, relatively expensive, and may result in inaccurate readings being taken by a tired or inattentive workman.
Therefore, what is desirable is a means by which to automatically obtain an indication of the volume of water flowing through a water meter so that corresponding information can be collected and transmitted to the water supplier without the requirement that a water meter reader personally gain access to and visually inspect the water meters of users.